


I was just like you once

by Bloodpatternblue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Cannon, Canon Related, Character Arc, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Introspection, Other, Piccolo reflects, Self-Reflection, Vegeta reflects, friendship fluff, piccolo and vegeta, piccolo figures out Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodpatternblue/pseuds/Bloodpatternblue
Summary: Piccolo and Vegeta have a distinct understanding of each other. They did have similar life changes thanks to those on earth, after all.Was it really all Goku's doing? Or was it Gohan and Bulma? Could it have been each other?Vegeta and Piccolo muse over each others journey, as Vegeta consults the Namekian on his choices and actions. Can he gain redemption like Piccolo has?Kinda cannon, lots of scenes from DBZ and how the characters understood each other. light fluff.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I was just like you once

**I was just like you once**

  
  


_Quicker, faster, move body, move! Please…_  
  
Piccolo, out of sheer will, made his body move faster than he ever had before, in the name of protecting him.  
Gohan's eyes widened as the larger Saiyan’s beam gained metres every millisecond. Piccolo’s body stopped, the sudden extinguish of his inertia pushing out a pulsing air wave, It pushed back Gohan's long hair as a bright white light blinded all those in the vicinity.

_Made it._

The power hit him, cracking into the border of his ego, the place his true self lived. Sending his mind into a searing, brazen glow, as Nappa’s power blast numbed him for only a moment before picking back up and reigniting the suffering. His screams echoed in his own head, deafening himself. The pain bore down and into the depths of him.

_This is it..._

* * *

Vegeta crossed his arms tight, squeezing into his own chest as he became so enamoured with the scene before him.

_A namekian saving a Saiyan child?_

As the dust settled, The large green man's body became visible, still in a protective stance of Kakarot’s offspring. Vegeta was completely confused over the motivations of the Namekian.

 _He gave his life up for the brat? I don’t understand..._ _  
__  
_A feeling of unease settled in his chest, he shifted slightly, trying to remove the uncomfortable sensation burning inside him.  
For many years he pillaged and sacked whole planets. Watching selfless sacrifice regularly, all of it in vain. Just like this.  
The reason this scene managed to make a physical and physiological effect on him was a mystery. Vegeta ran an internal search for the answer, but all that would emerge was his father’s face.

“No, you can’t be hurt Piccolo! You just can’t! We need you…” The young Saiyan child wept.  
  
“I’m not gonna make it, it’s up to you, you must stop them” said the namekian, now fallen to the ground.  
  
Vegeta’s eye twitched as the confusion and curiousity became manageable. The new feelings swam under his skin, pushing him to listen intently to their conversation as Nappa boasted in the background. Vegeta drowned his insistent blabbering so he could turn his ears and eyes into observing every little detail. Like it was something he wanted to relive over and over.

“Gohan, you’re the only real friend that I’ve ever had, I want to thank you” Piccolo said, tears falling down his face.  
  
“Just hold on a little longer” Gohan pleaded

His father came to mind again and again. Vegeta tried to stop the train of thought long enough to analyse their meanings. Why was he remembering his father at a time like this? Did he wish to have this moment with his own father, did he wish to process his own father's death through the scene playing out in front of him?  
  
“You’ve changed so much since then,” Piccolo said. “I know I was hard on you, but it was for your own good”  
  
The smell of his late father filled his nostrils. The feeling of making his father’s face light up with pride filled his heart and made it beat fast like a drum in battle.  
  
“You’re like the son I’ve never had, I’m proud of you” Piccolo said.  
  
Vegeta allowed the memories to flood his senses as he was taken back in time to his youth, to his boyhood. He released some of his Ki and dropped down to the ground, his boot making a small tap as he went. 

“Please!” Gohan begged.  
  
“Goodbye my friend” Piccolo smiled and closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

The thin, deadly ray shot through his chest, making a nauseating sound as it exited his body. Vegeta fell backwards, crunching his body on the rocks under him.  
The sound echoed in Piccolo's mind, sending him back to his own death on earth. The overwhelming pain and the exhausting emotions it brought on, while Gohan watched his life force drain from him. It was the first time he felt any kind of empathy for the Prince, watching Frieza torturing him included.

“What’s your problem? He was no threat to you anymore! He couldn’t even defend himself, there’s no honour in that!” Goku said.  
  
“It was the only way I could shut him up, he insists on babbling about that ridiculous legend! There’s no such thing as a Super Saiyan!” Frieza said.  
  
“K...K... Kakarot, listen, don’t be so soft! There’s no stinking honour in any of this, it’s just a game, play to win, there are no rules.” Vegeta groaned.  
  
A hard lump grew in his throat. He confessed to himself in the moment, he still felt this way in some form. Even after learning to love, thanks to Gohan.  
  
“You’re going to have to get over your soft heartedness, do it, forget about your feelings. You have to! They will get you killed, they will get you killed Kakarot!” Vegeta continued.  
  
The irony was not lost on him. How could that be true when Goku was standing, stronger than ever, Vegeta in the dirty dying. Being soft, caring and kind, it was something Piccolo had never appreciated before meeting Gohan. But love gave its own strength, it opened up a whole new level of power if you accepted it and returned it. To be able to protect, give mercy, it took great strength to think and act this way.  
No, he decided, Goku was strong, stronger than he had ever been, stronger than Piccolo could understand and was now in a completely different universe of power.  
That was something Vegeta couldn’t comprehend, as Piccolo struggled to comprehend once upon a time. Vegeta wouldn’t accept it even in his last, antagonising moments.  
  
“I can’t… I can’t change who I am, not on the battlefield! My feelings are my guide...” Goku said. “Besides, everybody deserves a chance to change their ways, just like you had”  
  
The words hit Piccolo and gave him goosebumps as the words rang true. Second chances, his saving grace. Where would he be without it?

“He killed our home planet, it was him,” Vegeta said. “Your father, and mine, the whole planet, he blew it up, it’s true, no one survived but us. Ask him if you want, he’ll tell you, he is proud of it!”  
  
Piccolo’s eyes darted to Freiza for confirmation, even though he knew deep down, Vegeta was telling the truth. The monster smirked and chuckled. Frieza was pure evil. He focused back on the smaller Saiyan, determination swelling inside him as he made himself listen and remember the last words of the Prince.

“We worked so hard for him, We did everything he asked of us and more” Vegeta cried. “He took me from my father, when I was just a little boy” Vegeta cried, tears overflowing.  
  
Piccolo shut his eyes, letting the tone and cracking in the man's voice pierced his mind. Concreting it in time. Piccolo put it in a place, one he went to for affirmation and direction. He was watching a whole life of tragedy, trauma and pain flow out into time and space, he wanted to bear witness to the life of the Saiyan Prince. Just as his own life had been born out of misery and evil. He would honour Vegeta by remembering his life.

“He made me what I am, don’t let him do it to anyone else. Whatever it takes, stop him, please…” Vegeta’s voice trailed out into nothingness.  
  
His life force ceased to exist as his eyes went lifeless and cold.

* * *

“Release it Gohan, release everything! Remember all the pain he has caused, the people he has hurt. Now make that YOUR POWER!” Goku’s voice echoed in the mind of the z fighters.  
  
A yellow blast of power came from above, hitting Cell directly in the back.

“Vegeta!” Cell screamed.  
  
Piccolo, with all he could muster, sat up and looked into the sky, darkened by the battle raging. The Saiyan Prince was breathing hard, that was the very last of his energy. He had nothing left to give.  
Vegeta looked down at Piccolo, a silent understanding running through them both. Piccolo was full of gratitude for the Saiyan, for helping Gohan. He nodded to the Prince, understanding the death of his son had changed the Saiyan forever.  
  
“Now’s your chance” Goku screamed.  
  
The power that followed was too bright, it blinded Piccolo, rendering his other senses control. Gohan unleashed a fury so great it made Piccolo’s skin catch alight. 

_Yes Gohan, YES!_ _  
__  
_Piccolo felt the power of cell begin to decay and split apart. He felt the creature try to hold onto its ego, to keep one cell alive. But Gohan’s power was too great. Every single cell was destroyed.

Cell in that moment ceased to exist.  
  


* * *

The smile on the Namekian was obvious, even from behind. Vegeta could feel the pride bounding and leaping off the green alien. Vegeta looked down at his fists and clenched them, pained by the realisation he had never made it obvious to his own son of his feelings.  
The Namekian was a better father than he had been. The disgust rose up and burnt his throat as he tried not to choke on his own shame.  
Would things have worked out differently if he had just acknowledged his future son. Would he still be alive? Vegeta fought back tears.  
The earthlings would wish back those Cell had killed. But it did nothing to douse the feeling of guilt he felt. He should never have let his son be murdered.  
  
So entranced in his thoughts, he didn’t realise they had all left, except the Namekian.  
  
“That was brave what you did” Piccolo said.

The guilt burnt a new hole inside his heart. Brave? He spat at the idea of calling what he did brave. He was a useless hunk of meat in the end, unable to do anything.  
A long forgotten memory entered his mind. Piccolo’s body shielding the young Saiyan, as Nappa’s attack converged on them. His heart piercing screams as his body was torn apart and his life given up.

Vegeta had never been that selfless. No, he wasn’t brave, he was overcome with fear.  
  
“You can save your applause, now go on, I don’t need anybody's help” Vegeta said.  
  
He watched the green man smile at him. The look in his eyes had changed. What was it now, admiration?  
  
“Your call” Piccolo said as he flew off to join the others.  
  


* * *

  
The earth sky looked dazzlingly, like he had never seen before. The milky way galaxy lighting up like a riveting of bright white light. He had been sitting in the same spot for hours, maybe it was the overwhelming feeling of being alive after being so close to death again. Like he was trying to get used to the empty feeling of being aimless, it was taking time. He had managed to force himself to see his son off, back to the future.  
  
 _“Dad, Yamucha told me what you did, after… well you know”_ _  
__  
_His son had looked at him with wonderment and what Vegeta could only describe as great respect. He hardly deserved it, after everything he put his son through, and Bulma.  
Vegeta closed his eyes at the thought of the blue haired female, pulling himself from looking away from the universe. He was lost and unsure of what step to take next. Kakarot was dead, and he wasn’t coming back this time. Confused and wrapped up in his feelings, he tried to make sense of them so he could move on.  
  
 _“Don’t worry, Mum will come around!”_ _  
__  
_Trunks’ voice bounced around inside his mind. It seemed the teenage Saiyan understood him, as a man, as a warrior, as a Saiyan. He knew little about his son, other than he was strong and intelligent. Did he truly want to try and have a family here?  
Vegeta searched for why he was so afraid of getting to know his son. Was it really the fear of distraction? Or something else?  
  
“How long have you been out here?” A deep voice cut through his thoughts.

“Tch.” Vegeta grunted.

Vegeta heard the Namekian walk closer to him, his boots hitting the rocks he sat on. They both stayed motionless as the wind blew around them, the sounds of valley echoing up into the cliff face. The silence grew wide and heavy with each breath they took.  
  
“Tell me Namekian, why did you save Gohan?” Vegeta finally asked.

“You mean during our battle with you and Nappa?” Piccolo asked.

“Yes”  
  
“It’s… complicated, but it wasn't something I did consciously. It was decided before I could think. An instinct.” Piccolo started. “You know… I was Goku’s enemy decades ago”  
  
“Kakarot's enemy?” Vegeta questioned.  
  
He had never been interested in knowing anyone's background before. Hearing this fact hit him hard. The Namekian had been a bad guy? The pompous, do goody green man?  
  
“Yes, I wanted to destroy him,” Piccolo explained.

“But you helped him destroy Raditz?” Vegeta asked.

“Yes, that was for survival, I knew I could not do it on my own” Piccolo started. “Sound familiar?”  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
“Very intuitive, but tell me, when did things...change?” Vegeta asked.  
  
Piccolo looked away from the Saiyan and into the stars. Seemingly mulling over the question himself.

“Gradually, watching Gohan struggle and grow strong, like I had as a child. I was born from pure evil itself, Kami’s evil side. I was alone and fatherless, forced into a life of fighting and pain” Piccolo said. “Gohan’s transformation endeared him to me, he became precious. He saw me for who I really was, not an evil being”  
  
Vegeta frowned his brows.  
  
“You resonated with the boy?” Vegeta asked.

“Yes, that was part of it,” Piccolo explained. “And partly because of his acceptance and willingness to give me redemption”  
  
“Redemption?” Vegeta whispered.

“Vegeta, why do you stay on earth?” Piccolo asked, folding his arms.

“I… I don’t know”  
  
“Is it because of Bulma?”  
  
Vegeta felt a pounding in his stomach as his heart caught ablaze. His cheeks flushed.

“Don’t be absurd!” 

“Well, it doesn’t seem so absurd to me,” Piccolo offered.

“Explain!” Vegeta said.

Piccolo smirked.

“She forgave your transgressions, a place to live, comfort and genuine care. She gave you a second chance after a lifetime of living under the absolute, torturous rule of Frieza. Just like Goku” Piccolo said.

Vegeta stayed silent.  
  
“She sees you, the real you. As Gohan saw in me. It is something you cannot ignore, I know, trust me” Piccolo said, turning around.  
  
Vegeta turned his head slightly.

“Then what should I do?” He asked.

“Are you really asking me for advice?” Piccolo asked.

“Tch.” 

“Figure out what it is you want Vegeta, the rest will fall into place” He said, taking off into the air and leaving the Prince alone with his thoughts again.

* * *

Watching him knock out his son, Piccolo tried to push the confusion out of his mind. He had grown to know and understand Vegeta. But this confused him, what did he mean to do?  
  
Of course.  
  
Piccolo remembered his talk with Vegeta after cell. He had asked Piccolo why he had sacrificed himself. He had Told Vegeta it was an instinct, one learnt from love. Had Vegeta finally made his decision? After wanting to be the way he once was, he had figured out that regression got him nowhere.  
He had come to understand the truth Piccolo tried to explain to him all those years ago.

Piccolo flew down to meet the Saiyan as the big round pink bubble that was buu bounced toward them. They stood in silence, with only the wind filling the air with sound.  
  
“There is one thing I'd like to know, tell me, will I meet that clown Kakarot in the afterlife?” Vegeta finally asked.  
  
The Prince's words rang around in his mind as he considered the possibilities. Especially after the attack he had placed on the innocent earthlings.  
Piccolo understood his want to be with Goku in the afterlife. After all so much of Vegeta’s life surrounded Goku, fighting him, chasing his power, surpassing him and dealing with the emptiness of his death.  
  
“I’m not going to lie to you Vegeta, although the answer may be difficult for you to hear” Piccolo said “This is the truth…”  
  
Vegeta visibly winced.

“Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness, when he died, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet.” Piccolo explained. “You on the other hand, have spent your life in pursuit of your own selfish desires, you’ve caused too much pain. When you die, you will not receive the same reward.”

The memory of Vegeta, hand out to the side, launching a deadly powerbeam into hundreds of innocents. It boiled Piccolo’s blood, especially coming from Vegeta. He took it personally. Weren’t they on the same path together? It scared the Namekian into thinking he too, could one day regress.

He couldn’t help but think over the possibility of what life would be like if he had never taken Gohan and trained him. Would he now be in Vegeta’s shoes?  
  
“Oh well… So be it” Vegeta stated.

 _What?!_  
Now he wanted to be selfless? After giving into babidi? After the attack, after only caring if he saw Goku in the next life?  
No that wasn’t all, he was about to give himself up, for his family. Piccolo witnessed him taking out the young boys so they would not interfere. He really meant to do it then, come what may.  
He had to admire him for that decision. Maybe he really had changed, just in a different way to he, himself, had. Piccolo felt a determination grow inside him, he would, once again, bare witness to the Prince’s story. To his arc into becoming a hero.  
  
“That will be all, get out of here! And hurry!” Vegeta spat.  
  


* * *

Piccolo would never get the sight and feeling out of his soul after witnessing the destructive and awe-inspiring blast Vegeta’s life force created. He completely and utterly annihilated himself, every single shred, to protect those he loved.

He now stood inside the creator the Prince made with his sacrifice.

“We did it Vegeta, It worked, you’re sacrifice wasn’t in vain” Piccolo thought to himself, hopefully the prince could hear him. “I’ve walked through that door before, I know it’s not easy”  
  
“Especially for a selfish guy like you, huh, I was just like you once, until Gohan’s love changed me” He continued.  
  
“I know you were changed to” Piccolo accepted, putting out the thoughts into the universe “I know how much courage it took to do what you did”

Piccolo felt a breeze whirl past him. He concluded the Prince really had heard him. Vegeta had understood the Namekian at that moment, and his spirit pushed back, confirming the friendship for the first time. It made him hopefully the Prince had found peace as he had.  
Piccolo closed his eyes.

“Goodbye my friend”  
  


* * *

The sun shone bright that day, stronger than Vegeta had ever felt it beam before. As if the solar system, no, the universe, understood what had just taken place. Kakarot had defeated Buu. Bringing it peace once again. The hero.  
Vegeta stole a quick glance at the Namekian. He was met with a familiar, stoic face. One that was painted with a slight smile, just for him. One that said he was proud. Vegeta nodded back.  
  
The feeling of admiration was still one he was struggling with. He didn’t feel right, with no one left to fight, with peace, he had never felt it before. After Cell there had been peace, but he still hungered for the old Vegeta, not fully letting him go. Watching the battle with Buu and realising that Kakarot was indeed the best, it gave Vegeta a final sense of place. He was still striving to become the best, to surface his friend. But instead of pride leading him, it was his honour.  
  
It had been weeks since they were reunited with their families. Vegeta found it hard to look Bulma in the eye, especially after she had witnessed his descent into his Majin self and the devastating attack he unleashed there after.  
She didn’t speak with him about it, in fact she had seemed to have forgiven him. After his sacrifice, she had looked past his transgressions once again. He was confused about what it meant, to him and how he saw himself. He had one last thought to play with and contemplate.

He found himself flying toward a familiar Ki. The fact that he was seeking him out left a sour taste in his mouth. But the Namekian rarely gloated or humiliated him, it was strange, it seemed he was invested in the Prince in some way. Ever since he had been given his life back by the Kai’s, he had this understanding with Piccolo, one he couldn’t explain, nor ignore. He remembered the pain of sacrificing himself, but the dull blur of the aftermath was a mess of endless grey and a sentence whispered.  
  
 _“Goodbye my friend”_ _  
__  
_Vegeta had wondered if it was a dream, or something he had imagined during the traumatic experience of blasting himself straight to hell. When he finally got back to earth and saw his family again. The moment with the Namekian confirmed he had not dreamt it. There was an understanding now, one he couldn’t articulate.

Vegeta stopped mid air, Piccolo was waiting for him, wearing his usual cape and head wrap.  
He seemed to be wearing a smirk.  
  
“What brings you here Vegeta?” Piccolo asked. 

Vegeta looked down, suddenly stuck and speechless, with no words to articulate himself with. He just folded his arms.  
  
“I needed to clear something up with you,” Vegeta finally asked.  
  
Piccolo nodded.

“When you fused with Kami, was that… the real you? Is it what made you… whole again?” Vegeta asked.

“No, the real Piccolo always existed inside me,” Piccolo answered.

“You were never missing, a piece of yourself?” Vegeta asked.

Piccolo considered his question.

“I never considered that, If I could explain it I would say that Kami was a mirror. I grew, added dimensions to myself.” Piccolo explained.

Vegeta looked to the side, away from Piccolo. He really wanted to know why he had let Babidi take over, give him his malice and cruelty back. Did he really mean to use the power and his past self to ascend, or was it just something deep-seated inside himself that he would never get rid of. Was he missing the part that others seemed to have, something he lacked?

“Do you think you are missing something?” Piccolo asked.

Vegeta looked at him, stunned.

“Yes” Vegeta started.  
  
“When Kami split himself, you became his evil counterpart” He asked.  
  
“Yes, originally I was named King Piccolo, I reincarnated myself, then merged back with Kami” Piccolo finished.  
  
“The goodness was taken from you?” Vegeta asked.

“Yes, in a way”  
  
“But it returned?” Vegeta asked.  
  
“It changed before I fused with Kami, It was created from old parts of myself,” Piccolo answered.

“You created it within yourself?” Vegeta asked.

“Yes, with the help of others.” Piccolo answered.

Vegeta looked up into the clouds above, contemplating this information.

“Tell me Vegeta, what was it that you thought you had lost?” Piccolo asked.

Vegeta without moving his face, answered the Namekian. “The Saiyan I was meant to be”  
  
Piccolo smirked. Vegeta looked back at him.

“What makes you think that this Vegeta, isn’t the Saiyan you were meant to be all along? A warrior, A father? A husband? A hero? A friend? With choices at every turn.” Piccolo said.

Vegeta escaped a small gasp. He had been so wrapped up in the why he had reverted, why he became evil again. He hadn’t seen it was a part of becoming this Vegeta. He had thought Frieza had taken everything from him and gave him no choice but to become malevolent. But he was always himself, only when he decided to change, to accept himself, was he ever able to become who he was destined to be. Just like he was able to decide to sacrifice himself for his loved ones, he had also decided his place in the life of his loved ones.  
He could still be the Vegeta he craved when turning Majin, he could still be a proud Saiyan Prince, but he could evolve into something he would never have imagined. Something to surpass his own imagination. That was the freedom he now knew he had, he always had. He just had to accept himself.  
  
Vegeta smirked at Piccolo. The Namekian returned the friendly smirk as the Prince powered up and disappeared in the direction he had come from, leaving a yellow trail behind him.


End file.
